


What You Wanted

by Kawahime (RiversEnd)



Series: Teddybear Universe [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversEnd/pseuds/Kawahime
Summary: In response to Akihito's passionate declaration, Asami decides to finally make things more official, not only between him and his lover, but for the rest of the world to see.





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, my lovelies! Here it is! The next installment of my Teddybear Universe. I hope this little bit of fluff, tinged with Asami's signature teasing, brightens your day, even if it's just a little bit.

“Why the hell do I have to wear this?” Akihito cursed, pulling at the tie around his neck. He stared at himself in the mirror, cringing at what he saw reflected. He would much rather be dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt. Instead, he was dressed in a dark suit, one of the many that Asami had ordered that day at the tailor. And, since they had his exact measurements once they had tailored the first suit to his frame, it was no problem for them to make more than one. He now had a closet full. Sighing at the thought of the expense, he still couldn’t help but laugh at least a little bit. Asami had finally gotten his way. At least in this one thing.

“I told you,” Asami said from behind him, “we’re going out this evening.” 

“Going out?” Akihito asked incredulously. Something in those words didn’t set well with him. Something else in the glint of his lover’s eyes told him he was already in ‘trouble’ so he better not push his luck. 

“Yes,” Asami stressed. “Going out. We have dinner reservations.” 

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason?” 

“Well…” Akihito’s voice failed. He knew enough of his obsessive lover to understand that he didn’t need a reason for anything that he did. If he wanted something, he obtained it. There were no questions, no arguments. He would find someway to make whatever it was happen, and Akihito had a closet-full of suits to prove it.

Asami smirked, drawing the boy into passionate, but strangely gentle kiss. Akihito was taken aback. Normally there were ulterior motives laced into every one of this man’s touches. This, however, was different. It was nothing more, and nothing less, than a kiss between lovers, heated but controlled. 

“This is what you asked for,” Asami said softly as the two of them separated.

“When did I…?” Akihito stopped mid question as his memory came into sharp focus. Blushing, he stuttered, “You mean…? This… is… a _date_?” he asked incredulously. 

Asami nodded. “I clearly remember you saying you wanted this. To be acknowledged as my lover and not hidden in the shadows like a mistress.”

“I never said it like that?” the young man blushed.

“No, you didn’t. But you were right. It’s time Japan knew who you belong to. Though after recent events, it would be a hard secret to keep anyway.”

Akihito sighed. “What time is the reservation for?” he asked, changing the subject. He didn’t want to discuss his rash, headlong dive into the darkness of the underworld even if it had been a brief experience. It was because of that, and other related events, that they hadn’t had much time to spend with each other over the past month. It had taken that long for Asami to clean up the mess left in the wake of Ishida’s stupidity, and only yesterday had Inoue-san been cleared to leave the hospital after her collapse. Today had been their first day without Miwa running underfoot. Though it was quieter in the apartment, it strangely felt empty without the lively girl always interrupting them. Her stay, however, had also led to other, more frustrating consequences in the matter of their sex life. As a result, Akihito thought it best to humor his older lover before he ended up tied to the bed and unable to walk straight for the next week.

“For whenever we show up,” Asami replied with a smirk.

“Bastard!” Akihito hissed as Asami placed an arm around his waist and escorted him out of the apartment. “Only you would manage to get an open-ended reservation to a fancy restaurant on a Friday night.”

Akihito fidgeted with his tie for almost the entire drive. He kept expecting Asami to molest him in some way or another. But the man was clearly refraining which, much to Akihito’s dismay, frustrated him more than if Asami were to fuck him into the seat. It wasn’t a long drive, but under the circumstances it was long enough.

As they neared the restaurant, Asami pulled Akihito into a deep, hungry kiss leaving the boy breathless. “You’ll need this before we go,” he whispered, his lips brushing lightly against the curve of Akihito’s ear. The boy, trembling at such a gentle touch, was too distracted to notice as Asami lifted his left hand. The older man then sucked gently on Akihito’s earlobe and pulled it between his teeth to nip at it, further distracting the boy as he slipped a platinum band into place.

“Ah…” Akihito let out a surprised moan at the sudden feel of the older man’s teeth playing with his ear.

Asami laughed softly. Pulling his young lover’s small hand to his face, he kissed the slender fingers one at a time only to finish by kissing the ring he had just placed on the third finger.

Akihito’s eyes widened at the sight. “What the hell?” he gasped as he pulled his hand away to examine it.

“Come now, Akihito,” Asami laughed. “Is that the most romantic thing you can think of? At least have the courtesy to say ‘yes’.”

Akihito shook his head. “As if ‘You’ll need this before we go’ is anywhere near romantic, Bastard. What is this?” he held up his hand.

“It’s a ring,” Asami said matter of factly. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

“I know what it _is_, asshole,” Akihito continued to argue weakly. “I can’t wear this. How would I explain it to everyone?”

“Isn’t this what you asked for?” Asami asked directly.

Akihito looked up from his hand and met his lover’s eyes. Was it his imagination, or did he see a hint of disappointment in those eyes? He hesitated. Of all the things that Asami had given him, or tired to give him, outside of cameras that is, this was the first time the man had actually listened to what he wanted. The older man was right. He did ask for this. In one heated moment, he had asked for Asami’s heart. As a result he had put himself directly in danger and was nearly killed in order to help protect this man’s family. He had stepped directly into this man’s dark world in order to do it.

“Yes,” Akihito said softly, looking back at his hand. “Yes, it is. But I won’t be the only one,” he insisted. Shifting on the seat to better face Asami and make his argument, Akihito heard a soft thud as something slid off his lap and hit the floorboard of the limo. Following the noise, Akihito looked down to see an open ring box, a wider, matching companion to his ring still tucked into the folds of its padding. Shaking his head, Akihito bent over to retrieve the box and, pulling the band free from its confines, slipped the ring onto Asami’s waiting hand.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

After dinner, which was surprisingly free of molestation, they went for drinks at Club Sion. At first, Akihito refused, but Asami would not be swayed.

“Why?” Akihito pleaded.

“Consider this your debut,” Asami said with a smirk. “I try to visit Sion as often as I can. It looks bad if the owner doesn’t show up every now and then. With recent events, I haven’t visited in a while. If I don’t show, people will start to talk. Now stay close. I have a few special guests to greet and then we can go home. I promise we won’t be long.”

So Akihito allowed Asami to pull him through the club, his left arm with its shiny new ring firmly around Akihito’s waist the entire time. The boy tried to smile pleasantly and pretend that he wanted to be there, but the effort exhausted him. He couldn’t tell which was worse, the placating and mindless conversation coming from the various ‘guests’ that Asami was ‘visiting’, or the various stares from the many women in the club. The stares varied from envy, to anger, to the occasional odd fangirl glint. They all made him shudder.

“Are you ready?” Asami’s voice broke through the numbness that had seeped into his mind.

He nodded in response. “Yeah,” was all he could say.

“Then let’s go home,” Asami said. The predatory glint in his eye made Akihito more nervous than the angry glares he had been receiving from many of the female patrons. Skillfully leading his young lover through the crowded club, the two of them made their way to the limo waiting outside.

No sooner were they in the limo than Asami’s hands were all over Akihito. The feeling was exquisite. After an entire evening of being close to Asami, touching but at the same time not, Akihito didn’t have the will to resist. The tension had built to a peak and all it took was a single stray touch from his lover’s lips to send the young man over the edge. Asami’s hands wandered under Akihito’s suit jacket, running over the fine silk of his shirt but never unbuttoning it. Nor did he loosen the boy’s tie. He kissed his lover’s lips, his face, his neck, but no more than that. Never once did Asami’s lips stray below the collar of Akihito’s shirt. Never once did those hands stray below Akihito’s belt. It drove the boy into a frenzy.

“Please,” Akihito pleaded as he tried to loosen his tie and was stopped.

“No,” Asami whispered in his young lover’s ear. “Not here.”

Even in his muddled, sex-crazed state of mind Akihito registered how odd that was. Asami was always relentless when it came to sex, and he never cared as to where it was. For the man to refuse to take him once he had him this aroused was new. He pushed Asami back just enough to get a clearer look at the man’s eyes. “But…” he stuttered.

Asami laughed gently. “It’s our ‘wedding night’, Akihito. I’m not taking you in the car.”

Akihito blushed at the words wedding night. Was that what this really was? Their wedding night? Looking down at his hand, he caught sight of the ring on his finger, its silvery metal sparking in the light from outside the moving car.

“Don’t worry,” Asami whispered in his ear again, his lips playing with Akihito’s earlobe as he did. “I’ll make sure to take good care of you once I get you home. Don’t plan on sleeping tonight.”

“Nnnn,” Akihito moaned in the back of his throat, leaning into that devilish kiss as Asami’s teeth bit down harder on his ear. “Ahh!” With a smirk, Asami’s lips travelled once more to the boy’s more sensitive spot just behind the ear.

“Asami!” Akihito called out as the man began to suck gently on his neck.

“Really, Akihito. Is that how you call out to your husband as he’s seducing you? I thought we’d already discussed this.” His hot breath on Akihito’s neck blurred almost any chance the boy had at understanding the meaning of Asami’s words.

“Please! Ryuichi!” Akihito gasped as Asami suddenly pulled away ceasing his seduction.

“We’re home,” he said matter of factly as if they hadn’t just been making out in the back of the car.

The door to the limo was opened and Asami helped his young lover out of the car. He had to laugh as the boy had trouble standing straight. It was a good thing they were in the parking garage of their building and not coming in through the front entrance. Again, Kirishima had anticipated his boss’ needs with accuracy. The ride to their floor was excruciatingly painful. Asami kissed his lover again, wanting nothing more than to delve into him and take him right then and there. But making the photographer wait appealed to his sadistic side, the side of him that frequently tied his young lover to the bed. He had worked his lover to the peak of his endurance and left him there. And, to Asami’s delight, the boy had allowed it. There had been no need for restraints or rope. However, just by looking at Akihito, he could tell that the freedom the boy had in not being tied down made the situation that much more torturous for him.

When the doors opened Asami stepped out and extended a hand that Akihito took without a second thought. With no more contact than holding hands, Asami led Akihito into their penthouse apartment and to their bedroom. 

Once there he again wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Only this time, he slowly divested the boy of his suit jacket.

“Mmmmm,” Akihito moaned as he was freed of the constricting necktie. From there everything else blurred. In moments he was laid out, naked and panting, across their bed, Asami hovering over him equally as naked. The man leaned in for another kiss, his throbbing member brushing against Akihito’s. “Oh god… Please…!” Akihito begged. “Ryuichi… Please…” his voice rising in painful anticipation. He lifted his hips begging with his body for Asami to take care of his aching cock but was denied.

Asami’s lips skimmed over Akihito’s sensitive skin, quickly finding his nipple. Pulling it between his lips, he nipped at the hardening bud while at the same time his fingers, without warning, pushed past Akihito’s entrance hitting that precious bundle of nerves with sudden and deadly accuracy.

“AAHHH!” Akihito screamed, his back arching as he reached his climax. Or at least he would have if Asami hadn’t reached down and firmly taken hold of his straining erection. “Please… Please…! Aahhhh…! Ryuichi… I… I… Ahhh… I can’t…” he writhed.

“Not yet, love,” Asami said breathily as he quickly finished preparing his young lover. With a low moan Asami slid inside that tight warmth. Akihito raised his hips to meet him. “That’s it,” he continued. “You know who you belong to,” he punctuated his words with slow, deep thrusts.

Akihito’s cries soon became inarticulate and he wrapped his legs tightly around Asami’s waist. Asami, however, continued to tease the photographer. Slowly, with each deep and well-aimed thrust he pushed Akihito further past his limit. With each thrust Akihito tightened around him, his vice-like grip making it hard for the older man to maintain his control.

As Asami picked up his pace, his patience losing its battle with the waves of pleasure that rolled between them, Akihito wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. Releasing his hold on Akihito’s cock he pulled the boy closer to him as he rocked back sitting on his knees and raising the boy up with him to be seated firmly across his hips. He felt himself driving deeper into that tight, warm passage. The boy screamed and his nails scored Asami’s shoulders as he was finally allowed to reach his climax. Only Asami’s hold on him kept Akihito from falling back to the mattress as he arched his back in ecstasy. Spurred on by the tightening of his lover’s arms, those nails drawing blood, Asami set a frenzied pace, slamming upward into the tight passage that surrounded him. With a final groan he, too, met his release.

There was nothing graceful as they fell to the mattress together, a tangle of arms and legs, both gasping for breath. Rolling off his lover, Asami gently brushed the stray locks of sweat-dampened hair from Akihito’s face. Surprisingly the boy was nowhere near passing out.

Akihito raised his hand, following Asami’s gesture, and smoothed the hair from his lover’s face. As he did, the ring on his hand glinted in the light of the room. It was still surreal to see it there. He’d kept looking at it repeatedly during their night out as if to reassure himself that he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Staring at it isn’t going to make it change any,” Asami laughed.

“But I never expected…” Akihito’s voice drifted off.

Asami laughed again. “Here,” he said, rolling over and pulling a folder out of the drawer of his nightstand. It had a pen clipped to the outside.

“What is this?” Akihito asked, sitting up and waiving the file at the older man.

“Sign it,” was all the other man said as he lit up a cigarette.

Opening the file, Akihito stared at the pages before him blankly. “Adoption papers?”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Asami said seductively as he advanced on his young lover, ready for a second round. One way or another, he was going to get his young lover to sign those papers.

~ ≈ 川 ≈ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, again, my lovelies! For those of you expecting something to detail Ishida's demise... I apologize. Not for not writing that for you, but for letting you down. I wrote this collection of stories years ago, and feel no compulsion to add to them (unless it means finishing the last story arc, which still is being considered). I am more comfortable with writing about characters and how they interact with each other and help each other grow.


End file.
